Various foldable hanger devices have been developed over the years for mounting on walls in order to support clothes which are hung on clothes hangers. Such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,705,203, 2,626,714, 2,500,881, 2,672,241 and 3,941,250.
It will be noted from a consideration of these patents that the use thereof is severely limited insofar as their ability to hold clothes hangers. It will be noted, for example, that the devices disclosed in the above patents are not capable of holding more than six hangers. This limitation is caused by the hanger arm being pivotally engaged at one end to the stationery member which is mounted on the wall and, consequently, the weight on the hanger arm must be controlled in order to avoid damage to the hanger arm.